Vehicle roof racks, also known as load carrier roof racks, have recently been subjected to special attention. While safety and easy handling are still key words, wind resistance and air turbulence have started to be more and more important. Load carrying bars, or transverse cross bar provides for wind turbulence when a vehicle is moving. As a vehicle moves and as the wind passes the load carrying bar turbulent flow of air is produced; this is especially the case when a load carrier roof rack carries no load. The turbulent flow of air produces noise and increases the overall wind resistance of the vehicle, and thereby the fuel consumption.
The patent publication of DE 10012905 (A1) discloses a roof rack with a transverse member, or cross member, having a streamlined profile (droplet-shaped or oval) to reduce air resistance and to create a downward-directed aerodynamic force. Turbulence barriers or flow breakaway edges are fitted to the top and bottom of the cross member to reduce wind noise.